A Planet Called Earth
by superxprettyxkitty
Summary: When Starfire has to leave Tamaran to escape the Citadel's evil crutches, she lands on Earth and has to live as a normal human, getting into high school and making new friends even a little romance is on the cards, then the Gordanians track her down...
1. Capture The Princess

Hello guys I'm back

So yeah rated M for later chapters

Hope you enjoy, reviews?

-L x

"Koriand'r , please, just go it's for the best" A large bulk of a man with long flame red a hair and startling green eyes said gently to the young girl before him.

"But I cannot leave you Galfore, I must stay here for one day I will be the ruler of this planet" The pretty young girl sighed as she gazed out across the red wasteland, small flickering lights against the violet horizon swaying gently in the planet's atmosphere.

"One day you will become the grand ruler, but your time will come. For your own safety Princess, please just go" The man replied resting a large but gentle hand on the girls small shoulder gazing down into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"I will return, and when I do I promise I will make everything better again" The girl replied smiling up at the kind older man.

"I know you will. But we haven't much time quickly gather some of your belongings and leave. The Gordanian's will be arriving by moon rise, they have already captured your sister we cannot lose you too" Galfore replied concern written all over his kind face as he watched the young girl frantically shoving her things into a large bag.

"You will rule Tamaran during our absence?" She paused and searched the man's face hard picking up her bag and resting it across her armoured shoulders.

"I will do what is best for Tamaran, that includes keeping my little Bumgor safe. There is a small blue planet in the second galactic quadrant, named Earth. It is believed to be the safest place for you now" Galfore replied handing Koriand'r a small black communication device.

"We are sending a ship out as a decoy, hopefully you will be able to get away long before we are seen and make it to your new home safely" Galfore smiled warmly taking the young Tamaranian girl's hands in his own.

"I will miss you, Galfore" she smiled gently tears brimming in her enormous eyes.

"I will miss you too, Koriand'r" Galfore smiled into her gentle face wrapping his arms around her in a loving hug.

"Now go, quickly, we have about half an hour until moon rise" He said quickly gazing out over the large balcony at the changing sky line.

"Goodbye, and may Xhal bless Tamaran" Koriand'r smiled as she floated slowly upwards into the atmosphere.

"May X'hal watch over you too, Princess" Galfore smiled watching the young girl rise higher and higher until she was completely out of sight.

He smiled to himself for a few moments before turning and leaving the Princess' bedroom, six armed guards stood before him their long wispy hair showing under their space titanium helmets.

"Send out the ship, its crucial it leaves within the next few minutes, for the sake of our planet and our Princess" Galfore stated firmly watching the guards bow slightly before marching at a fast pace down the long winding halls of the enormous palace.

If Koriand'r was captured, there would be no future for Tamaran or its people.

Meanwhile….

"I have never been to this place called Earth, although during my many days I spent travelling with my mother, father and Komand'r we never journeyed to Earth" The young princess mused as she soared through the skyline the stars becoming brighter as she flew towards the ebony darkness of space.

"It is a shame mother and father are no longer here, I really miss them but let X'hal care for them now" She sighed as she felt herself plunge into the harsh conditions of space. It was like plunging into a pool of icy water although Tamaranian's are built to withstand such harsh conditions needing very little oxygen or comfort.

Flying through space had always frightened Koriand'r but she had never gone alone, the inky darkness and the dark planets slowly revolving amongst their many moons felt cold, lonely somehow.

Pausing for a few moments she searched the darkness watching the small stars twinkle happily around her. Turning to her right she saw the Tamaranian royal ship ascending into Space in the distance.

Sighing she turned around and flew off into the distance trying not to think of those she was leaving behind or the coldness of the dark dangerous planets around her.

With the Gordanians….

"It seems that Tamaran is sending the royal ship out to carry the remaining princess to a safer destination, pathetic troq's. They are all such fools" The head of the Gordanian clan growled sitting comfortably in his tall throne like chair watching through the large open window of the front ship screen.

"Sir, it appears we will be entering Tamaran's orbit in around two minutes" A smaller reptile like creature spoke quickly standing down from the tall throne.

The head of the clan turned towards him his large yellow eyes glaring down into the other creature's face.

"Good, set coordinates for their ship, were going to capture a princess" he smirked evilly rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Following Starfire….

Faster and faster she flew as she passed the ninety degree quadrant coming into view of the earth. Her vibrant green comet like rays pelted through the sky nearing light speed.

"That must be the planet" she said to herself frowning slightly as she flew faster towards the planet.

It wasn't long before she could feel the pull of Earth's gravity, in a way it felt similar to Tamaran's but Koriand'r was worried about what exactly would be on this Earth. It was true she had heard minimal information about humans living there with large cities and nations leaders but she had never seen anything for herself.

She felt herself being pulled faster downwards towards the Earth as the clouds became more predominant against the planet's surface. It was an incredible sight to behold.

Faster she flew until the land became clearer the tops of the tallest buildings coming into view, reaching back she snapped open her communication device locked onto her coordinates. Snapping it back onto her armoured belt she stretched her arms out before her pulling herself into a more level flight path as she approached the buildings she pelted through them like a shooting star flying lower and flower before landing heavily like a meteorite striking the ground on the outskirts of the city.

She stood for a few moments in the large crater she had made with the sheer force of the gravitational pull. She felt slightly nauseous as she shook her head her long red hair billowing around her in the light breeze as the green smoke started to fade.

Opening her pretty eyes she gasped at the sight before her. The city was amazing she had never seen anything like that before in her life. Her eyes scanned the bright lights of the buildings and the vehicles moving through the city. The sky was dark so it was obviously Earth's night time.

Stepping forwards she climbed out of the crater and moved towards the edge of the cliff she was standing on. She could just about make out the shapes of the humans against the light in their buildings or some walking the streets heading home for the night.

"Beautiful…." She whispered staring up and the navy washed sky littered with bright, shining stars.

Reaching to her belt she unclipped her communication device, flipping it open she pressed the dial button. It rang for a few moments before a familiar face appeared.

"Greetings, Galfore I have arrived here on Earth" she beamed smiling into the kind older face.

"Well done my little Princess, the royal ship is giving chase to the Gordanian's as we speak my plan to fool those reptiles has worked" he replied grinning madly.

"Wonderful news, but I fear, what must I do now?" she asked glancing back up at the city before holding the communicator up so Galfore could see.

"It is very nice, I trust you have landed at the coordinates I sent you?" Galfore asked raising one bushy eyebrow.

"Yes I have" Koriand'r nodded quickly.

"On the Eastern outskirts of the city is a small abandoned house, indeed it is very small for royalty but it is deserted and we believe has been so for some time. When some of the civilian's came to investigate they couldn't find any evidence it had been used for a long time" Galfore replied calmly.

"I did not know you had sent some of our people to Earth before now?" Koriand'r replied tilting her head to one side.

"Yes, I had to just to be sure it would be somewhere safe for you to live. They crash landed in these coordinates and went in search for a safe place for you to stay" Galfore replied.

"Oh, and what must I do when the Earth's moon sets?" Koriand'r asked quickly starting to feel anxious.

"You must get your bearings, although you are powerful, it is still not safe to walk the streets alone at night especially when wearing armour or speaking a different language you will attract far too much attention to yourself" Galfore stated. "I trust you know how to learn the language of this planet and will be ok getting yourself something different to wear?" he asked.

"Yes I will be, fine" she smiled warmly.

"Good, now make your way to the coordinates I am going to send to you now. I believe there to be food and currency of Earth hidden in the house. I wish you well Koriand'r" Galfore smiled gently at the girl he raised as his own.

"Thank you, Galfore" she smiled happily.

"Do not mention it, Princess. I fare you well" he replied before closing the communication and the device began to flash red.

Pressing the button she accepted the new coordinates which seemed to be about a mile right of her current position.

Rising into the air she gripped her bag to herself tightly and flew along the dark cliff top to a small cluster of trees and grassland. Floating down she checked the device before walking slowly towards a cluster of about five trees surrounding a small two story building.

Closing her device she snapped it back onto her belt and walked warily towards the house, a faint hooting of an owl sitting in a nearby tree watching her caught her attention.

She smiled gently at the creature, I was adorable its large eyes and its ruffled feathers, she had never seen such a thing back on Tamaran.

Turning back to her house she gently pushed back the door watching it swing back on its hinges. It was pitch black she couldn't see anything the only light was the light from the moon.

Lighting a starbolt she gazed around her, the room glowing a bright green hue. Reaching out she flipped the light switch a faint whirring happened for a few moments before the light flickered and came on. Closing the door behind her she released her starbolt back into her hand and looked around at the small living room. The room was painted a soft cream colour with a white ceiling and soft surprisingly clean, cream coloured carpeted floor. A dark brown sofa sat in front of an archway in the wall filled with logs, to the right was a cube shaped box with a screen, moving towards it Koriand'r began pressing buttons on it until it burst into life, a man appeared on screen talking quickly about something the princess could not understand. Images of other humans dressed in suits appeared and began talking banners moving across the screen below them.

Moving through the room she gazed at the small wooden dining table with matching chairs before turning through an archway for a door into a smaller room painted a pastel yellow colour with cupboards and shelves, a sink sat in front of a small window with curtains. Opening the first cupboard she saw some packets of food sitting in the shelves, reaching out she picked up a bright blue packet with Earthly inscriptions on it, pulling it open she put her hand inside pulling out a small wafer like substance. Biting it she squealed with delight as the salty flavours tingled on her tongue.

Moving back towards the sofa she lay down staring at the flashing screen and chewing on her chips until her eyes began to grow heavy and she fell into a comfortable slumber, dreams of her home planet floated through her head.

Following the Gordanians….

"Sir prepare for impact with the royal ship!" a guard shouted as their enormous ship swerved alongside the Tamaranian's.

"Good, we have that little slave right where we want her" the head Gordanian grinned evilly gripping the edges of his throne as the front of the ship crashed into the side of the Tamaranian's leaving an enormous dent in their ship.

"Prepare for boarding their spacecraft" a tall broadly built guard yelled bursting into the room as several of the others jumped from their seats and followed him, the leader walking slowly his arms folded behind his back as he strode after them.

He moved through the ship coming to the loading bay, the heavy door swung open before them revealing a gap of cold space before the other ship where two guards were drilling a hole through the side of the Tamaranian ship.

"Were ready to board now sir" said a guard heavily coated in armour as the two guards drilled right through the side of the ship and the metal compartment fell away giving them access.

Flying forwards the guards surrounding the head Gordanian, hoards of them boarded the Tamaranian vessel rushing here there and everywhere getting all over the ship.

Screams, blasting and loud crashes could be heard as the leader moved through the halls towards the main sector, the control room at the very front of the ship.

Four guards blasted at the doors until they gave and smashed right through the Tamaranian guards on the other side holding enormous sheath like weapons.

"We have come for your princess" The leader called as his guards took aim at the Tamaranians.

"You can't have her" snapped the largest of the guards a bulk of a man with a pale red beard sticking out from under his helmet which covered most of his face.

"I can have whatever I want you inferior creature, hand over your Princess and your planet will be spared" growled the Gordanian his patience starting to wear thin.

"You're wasting your time you filthy reptile, she isn't here" called the Tamaranian guard, the others in the room began snickering.

"Why would you send the royal ship out without a member of the royal family actually being on board, I know that is against your planet's laws" the leader said quickly fear rising in his throat.

"Not to foil your plans it isn't" the Tamaranian laughed as more Gordanians rushed into the room behind them.

"Sir, we cannot find the princess" one of them said as she surveyed the scene.

"See, she is not here" the Tamaranian said loudly. "You have been fooled once again" he added smirking slightly.

The Gordanian leader stood quiet for a few moments.

"Take control of this ship, make a landing on Tamaran and get the engineers to bring out ship down too, were heading for the palace" the leader shouted with rage raising his hands above his head as some of his guards began scurrying around him.

He was going to have that princess if it was the last thing he ever did….


	2. The First Day

The morning sun broke through the cracks in the pale lilac curtains, spilling golden rays of light into the small living room casting their glow over the sleeping form of the alien princess.

Opening her eyes slowly she blinked her vision into focus a few times before yawning quietly and sitting up. She stared around her, the television was still on as was the lighting, the empty bag of chips lay on the floor beside the sofa.

"It is morning?" she asked herself rubbing her eyes and standing up gazing over to the window, squinting at the bright line that was spilling into the room.

Making her way over to the window she threw back the curtains watching as the sun was appearing across the horizon, in the distance she could see the sea lapping against the shoreline, the sunlight casting a pretty glow across the now peaceful city.

Opening the front door she took a deep breath allowing the warm sun to wash over her feeling the gentle light caressing her armoured orange, alien skin.

"I must do as Galfore instructed me and live on this Earth as a normal human being" she whispered staring down at her plated skin. Moving back into the house she slipped her titanium crown from her head placing it carefully on the table, slowly bit by bit she began to remove the plates of powerful but soft armour placing it neatly on the table until she was dressed in a dark purple royal crop top with matching skirt and over knee boots, her silver gloves were in place and her neck brace.

Pulling things from her bag she lifted a long spiralled green hairbrush, dragging it through her long fiery locks she replaced it on the table smiling to herself.

Looking around she noticed a small envelop perched on the short bookcase behind the table. Moving towards it she recognised the writing immediately as that of her own planet. Pulling it open she smiled as a large wad of Earth currency fell out. Picking it up she pocketed the lot and smiled to herself, it wasn't so hard living on this planet.

Turning back around she headed for the front door lifting a large iron key from the table beside the door, she examined it closely before pulling the door closed behind her and inserting the key to lock it tight.

Placing the key in her belt pocket she smiled to herself before heading down the small gravel path towards the city. First thing's first, she had to learn the language of this strange planet.

The noise of the city was picking up as Koriand'r approached, the sun was rising higher against the horizon meaning the morning was picking up.

Looking around her she watched the many people rushing around, the building traffic and the people talking on their mobile phones.

Taking a right she walked slowly down the path looking in shop windows and at the many signs and people rushing up and down. This planet was certainly nothing like Tamaran, the people were so much different, their cities were enormous and towering compared to the smaller more village like areas of Tamaran she was used to.

Stopping in the centre she watched a young man dressed in a stripy yellow and red out-fit putting the sign for the Pizza place out and open the doors for business.

Turning around Starfire walked straight into a young man who was about to turn onto the crossing.

"Watch where you're going, you nearly knocked me over" he said loudly his eyebrows set down in a harsh from, his nose wrinkled slightly with annoyance.

He was a fairly short boy, with long black hair gelled up in spikes, pale ivory skin and the most startling blue eyes she had ever seen. He was dressed in a red short sleeved shirt and dark baggy jeans.

"Oh! Gokt thu' Koriand'r X'hal" Koriand'r said quickly staring straight down into his face.

"Excuse me?" the boy said raising one dark eyebrow in confusion.

Taking a deep breath Koriand'r reached forward wrapping her slender fingers around the boy's neck and pulling him forward pressing her lips to his own for about ten seconds. When she let go he staggered back a few seconds staring blankly at her with his mouth open.

"I bring you apologies" Koriand'r replied clasping her hands together across her chest.

"Yeah…. I'll see you around" he replied turning and crossing the road quickly leaving Koriand'r standing alone staring after him.

Walking down the street she followed the pathway around a corner to a large white building covered in gleaming windows. People were going in and out of the building carrying a large number of bags labelled with all different store names.

"Yeah and I can't wait until this years prom" A young pretty girl wearing a short navy skirt and long sleeved white top, her hair was cropped to shoulder length and dyed bright pink.

"Yeah I've already seen the perfect-" her friend was cut off as she almost walked into Koriand'r.

"Oh please excuse me" Koriand'r squealed stepping back like the boy did previously.

"Oh no it's my fault" giggled the dark skinned girl dressed in a pale blue t-shirt and shorts with a bumble bee on the front.

"Say who are you, I haven't seen you around before?" the pink haired girl asked looking Koriand'r over a few times.

"Oh my name is Koriand'r but in your language it would be Starfire" she grinned happily at the girl before her.

The two girls exchanged worried glances before smiling back at the strange girl.

"Is it alright if we call you Kori?" the girl asked again.

"Ok, is that a nick name?" Starfire asked hopefully looking from one girl to the other.

"What planet are you from? Of course!" the girls laughed.

Starfire grinned hesitantly. She couldn't tell them she was in fact an alien princess from the Planet Tamaran.

"I'm Kole and this is Karen" the pink haired girl said pointing to her friend.

"It is wonderful to meet you" Kori grinned throwing her arms around the pair of them.

"Yeah haha very wonderful, so what school do you go to?" Kole asked as Kori pulled back.

"School?" Starfire asked raising a small perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"You know, the place where you go to learn and hang out with your friends" Karen laughed.

"Oh I don't go to school I just moved here" Starfire giggled.

"Well we go to Jump City High, you should give them a call see if you can get enrolled, you have to go to school it's like the law" Kole said.

"Please, what is the number of this school of which you speak?" Starfire asked politely looking from one girl to the other.

"I have a better idea, how about we take you there and you can go see the principal this morning" Karen replied quickly.

"You would do that?" Starfire asked a grin creasing on her pretty face.

"Sure we would, and after school how about we meet and go to the mall, you can't really go to school dressed like that" Kole giggled pointing at Starfire's Tamaranian royalty clothing.

"There is something wrong with my clothes?" she asked confusedly.

"Well no, but the other kids would get the wrong idea, and you want to make a good impression on your first day right?" Kole asked tilting her head to one side her large blue eyes sparkling in the sunshine.

"No" Starfire shook her head frantically her long crimson locks swaying around her.

"Great, so come on then and when you're done enrolling you could come back to the mall and wait for us until we get out at three and we can all go shopping together" Karen grinned linking arms with Kole and offering her left one to Starfire who took it eagerly.

"That would be most wonderful, kind, new friends" she beamed as they began strolling along the pathway's towards the other side of town where the school was situated.

It took them around half an Earthly hour to walk to the school from the Mall, the whole way there Kole and Karen asked Starfire constant questions and gossiped happily about other girls who attended this school.

"Okay so Kori, remember to meet us at the Mall at three. Hope you do well and get a place" Kole smiled giving her a gentle hug.

"Yeah, take care!" Karen waved as the two strolled through the main entrance and made a right.

Staring around her, Starfire turned left and began walking along the hall following the sign labelled reception, and the principal's office.

She turned her head glancing into each door on either side of the long winding hallway, some were classrooms filled with student's and their teachers, some were empty and some had people sitting at desks organising files and papers.

Turning the corner she stopped and stared at the tall navy office door labelled 'Reception'. Smiling she pushed the door open and stepped inside the large room. It was a red bricked wall with pictures hanging from them around the room, the floor was a pale green rough carpeting and the whole room was lined with chairs much like the waiting area of a doctors surgery.

"Can I help you dear?" an elderly woman with a large mass of curly silver hair and thick black rimmed glasses smiled gently at the alien girl as she approached.

"Oh I am wishing to, er, enrol in your school. May I please speak with the principal?" Starfire asked politely smiling at the kind woman.

"You certainly may, what is your name dear I will call into her office and let her know you're coming?" the kind lady spoke gently as she lifted the receiver of the telephone sitting on her desk behind the counter.

"Koriand'r, but in your language it would be Starfire" she added quickly smiling hesitantly at the woman who didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, please take a seat" she beckoned towards the row of chairs around the room before punching in a code on the telephone.

Starfire perched nervously on one of the chairs. It was her first day on this planet and already she was making friends, getting on with the local humans and trying to get herself enrolled in a school. She smiled softly to herself, if only Galfore were here, and her sister was home safe everything would be perfect.

"Okay dear, she will come to collect you in a few moments" the elderly woman smiled over the counter her enormous bosom heaving as she leaned forwards to speak to the girl.

"Thank you" Starfire smiled fiddling with the hem of her short dark skirt.

Back On Tamaran….

"Okay we need to send more guards out there to fight, get rid of those Gordanians. As long as they think the Princess is here then she is safe for sure" Galfore commanded to a group of young worried looking guards.

"Yes, sir" they nodded and hurried for the exit, the other guards forcing the heavy doors closed and heavily bolting them down in attempt to save the Palace.

"The Gordanians have arrived, they have taken or ship under their siege and will be attempting to destroy our world and our Palace. They believe the Princess is here, and for the moment that is how it shall remain" Galfore spoke loudly at the entrance hall, where over a hundred Tamaranean civilians stood in fear.

Following Starfire….

"Okay, please follow me to my office" a tall blonde older woman spoke gently as she entered the room. Beckoning Starfire to follow she held the door open as the girl walked through .

She followed in silence down to the other end of the corridor , gazing around at the information and posters littering the walls.

"Okay this is the one" the principal spoke as she turned the handle and the door opened before her. A soft sweet scent floated into Starfire's nostrils as she entered the small room.

It was a nice room, also with red brick walls and a green rough carpet but the large wooden desk sat firmly in the middle of the room, a cactus and some papers sat by the side.

Starfire watched as the Principal sat down in the large cushioned swivel chair and began fumbling in the drawers pulling out some papers.

"Have a seat" she smiled gesturing to the smaller swivel chair opposite her at the desk. Without a word Starfire quickly sat down resting her hands lightly on her knees observing the pretty woman before her.

Her hair was just past her shoulders and curled neatly, she wore a tight fitting black blazer with a white shirt imprinted with butterflies and a knee length pencil skirt, black tights underneath and high black stilettos. Her face was that of a woman in her mid-thirties, the first signs of age beginning to appear around her lovely hazel eyes and her long well defined eyelashes coated with mascara.

"Okay, now your name is Koriand'r aka Starfire?" she spoke with a gentle tone.

"Yes" Starfire replied nervously watching as the woman scribbled onto the paper.

"Welcome to my school, my name is Principal Thistletrait" the lady said softly holding out a hand for Starfire to shake.

"What school are you transferring from, or have previously attended?" she asked her hand poised above the paper ready to write down any information.

"Oh I have never attended school before" Starfire replied her voice wavering slightly, she swallowed hard. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"You have never been to school? Not elementary school? Or home schooled?" the principal asked frowning slightly with confusion.

"No" the girl replied quietly averting her eyes.

"Okay, and what is your home address and telephone number?" The principal asked reading from the sheet of paper in front of her.

"I have just moved here, I am unsure of my full address by the house is called 'Shoal house'" Starfire rubbed her chin with concentration as she remembered the small plaque on the wall next to her front door.

"That's fine but you need to find out for when you start because we do need a home address and contact line" Principle Thistletrait smiled.

"I'm going to need you to fill out the rest of this information sheet and sign at the bottom it's just your details and to accept your application to this school" she added handing Starfire a pen and form with writing and questions all over it.

"Thank you" Starfire said as she began to read and answer the questions and tick boxes as fast as she could.

A few minutes later the alien girl handed back the pen and form staring into the principles face as she did so, watching still as the woman read over the form and signed her own name at the bottom.

"Everything seems to be in order, you will start tomorrow. You will need to provide your own pens and notebooks for classes, your own lunch or money to purchase food at the canteen and to be on time every day for class. Classes run Monday to Friday nine in the morning until three in the afternoon. Your form class will be room 104" the Principle smiled warmly switching her computer on.

"Thank you very much for this opportunity" Starfire beamed, she felt the urge to throw her arms around this woman but felt it would not be an appropriate gesture.

"Here's a school map and I hope to see you around school" the principle smiled handing Starfire a small white sheet of paper with each area of the school mapped out and labelled on it.

"Thank you once again" Starfire smiled.

"It's no trouble" the lady replied as Starfire bowed slightly before leaving the room and heading back down the hallway where she came from. Suddenly she felt it was going to be great living on this planet.


	3. The Mall

Outside the mall, Starfire sat perched on the low brick wall beside the entrance. Squinting she gazed up at the enormous stone clock above the automatic doors which read five minutes past three. Her friends would be here soon to meet her.

Most of the afternoon she had spent getting her bearings around the city, first she went to the museum of fine art and viewed some excellent paintings and sculptures made by many famous Earthlings decades ago, then she walked the streets watching the people of Jump City make their way amongst the busy crowds around lunch time talking and eating before heading back to their work place's in the mid-afternoon.

"Kori! Hey Kori!" a familiar voice called loudly.

Glancing up Starfire spotted the two girls running towards her from getting off the bus just down the road.

"Greetings friends!" she beamed excitedly as they stopped gasping for air in front of her.

"Well, tell us. What happened when you went to meet the principal?" Karen asked catching her breath looking up into Starfire's bright green eyes.

"Oh she was lovely she asked me some of the questions and I had to fill out a sheet of paper with my details but I start school tomorrow" she squeaked excitedly clapping her hands with glee.

"That's great, so come on let's get you some new outfits you can't go into school dressed like that" Kole smiled gesturing to Starfire's rather revealing costume.

"You did bring cash didn't you?" Karen asked warily.

"Of course, I have a large number of small paper currencies to purchase a new style with" Starfire spoke as if she was reading from a script making both girls raise an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Great, what are we waiting for?" Kole grinned grabbing the alien girl and dragging her through the main doors to the mall.

It was like nothing Starfire had ever seen before, the huge building decorated neatly with a patterned grey marble flooring, benches rested in various places and the walls were all made of white marble flashed with different shades of grey and brown. Potted planet displays sat through the middle of the ground floor walkways with palm trees towering high into the mall. It was immaculate. In the centre was a huge water feature and behind it two tall escalators moving up to the second and third floors where many people were bustling around carrying bags full of shopping.

"Come on, there's this great store down by the fountain that sells the cutest tops" Kole grinned as they hurried off across the mall.

The store itself was large and brightly coloured with music playing in the background which Karen began swaying her hips to upon entering.

"I really need to get some new shoes, some girl in home room tripped this morning and threw her blackcurrant juice box all over my feet. Ruined my shoes of course" Kole groaned as she began flicking through the racks of Jeans.

"Come on Kori, pick something out you like and try it on" Karen laughed.

Smiling Starfire began sifting through the rack of Jeans pulling out a pair of mini shorts she held them up to Kole.

"Are these the cool rags to wear?" she asked frowning slightly with confusion making some of the girls shopping around her giggle privately to themselves.

"Yeah those would look great on you, find some other things too including some cute t-shirts, shoes and of course a bag for school" Kole replied half watching Karen hold a tiny yellow and black dress up against herself in the mirror pouting her lips out.

"Oh my goodness, look who it is!" Karen squealed out rushing back over to Kole.

"Why is Wally shopping in here?" Kole asked watching the young boy with flame red spiked up hair come strolling into the store, his skin tight navy jeans and tight fitting orange shirt clinging to his toned body.

"Yeah it's a girl's store" Starfire pointed out tilting her head to one side.

"Uh hello guys, Wally's gay" Kole blurted out in an as a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, doesn't mean he's got to dress as a woman" Karen smirked watching was Wally lifted a pair of skin tight jeans off the rack and headed straight for the cashier.

"Come on Kori, grab some more and let's get to the shoes" Kole pleaded watching as Starfire grabbed a denim mini skirt, a pair of black leggings and some skin tight glittery navy jeans from the rack and followed after her friend with Karen close behind throwing tank tops, boob tubes, t-shirts and hoody's onto her pile.

"These are perfect!" Kole squealed seizing a pair of pink chunky wedged shoes from the rack and grinning with excitement.

"Those would match your hair perfectly" Starfire smiled shoving her clothes into a shopping basket.

"Yeah and with fifty percent off they're even better!" Kole grinned tossing them in her own basket along with a pair of cut offs.

"Oh Kori you need to get these!" cried Karen thrusting a pair of trainers, flip flops and various other shoes into Starfire's basket.

"Come on we have to try all this stuff on" Kole exclaimed running off to the changing rooms.

It wasn't until about three hours later they actually left the store, Starfire's arms full of shopping bags of various different outfits and shoes an smile spread across her face as she listened to her new friends chattering excitedly together.

"So Kori, where is your house at exactly?" Kole asked snapping Starfire from her train of thought.

"My house is on the cliff top it is very small and it over look's the city" she replied thoughtfully.

"Oh cool, we'll have to come over perhaps on the weekend?" Karen asked happily.

"Of course" Starfire gasped excitedly.

"Cool maybe when you get settled in school you should throw a little party as like a welcoming party?" Kole suggested as they turned the corner in the street and headed into the grocery store.

"Perhaps" Starfire replied quietly.

"So I'm gonna grab some food and head home before my brother kills me for being so late" Kole whined picking up a basket and heading down the aisles.

"Yeah I'd better get going too. What about you Kori, are you going home after?" Karen asked following Kole around the store watching as Starfire picked up random packets and jars of food throwing them into the basket.

"Of course, I must umm clean my home for it has not been used in a long time" Starfire mumbled as they began to run their purchases through the cashiers.

"Okay so we'll see you at school tomorrow, Kori" Kole giggled throwing her arms around the girl.

"Yes I will see you both at the school of learning tomorrow's morning" Starfire giggled pulling Karen into the now bone crushing hug.

"See you later!" the two girls chimed as they waved their goodbye's and headed off in separate directions for home.

Sighing Starfire looked up towards the starry night's sky. It was getting late, around ten pm Earth time.

Looking up and down the street Starfire rose into the air flying high above the road and heading straight towards the cliff top, tracking her way back remembering each and every building thoroughly as she passed over the edge of the city and towards the small cluster of trees surrounding her new home.

"Tomorrow will be the real start of my new life on Earth, I just hope the days get better from here" Starfire mused to herself as she landed gently on the ground outside her house. Reaching to her belt she pulled out her key and placed it in the lock, turning it the door clicked and swung open as she bustled in carrying her many bags of shopping which she dropped onto the couch before turning closing and locking the front door.

She quickly flipped the light switch and turned the television on, a game show appeared which she immediately began to understand the language unlike the previous night.

Laughing at the man asking ridiculous questions to the young couple on the show whilst having buckets of old banana skins and jelly at them as she made her way up the stairs switching the light on as she went.

It seemed strange looking around this place as her own house. It was so much smaller than what she was used to living in the palace. The pretty yellow fluffy carpet and the pastel yellow washed walls matched the kitchen well. The door right ahead of her as she turned from the staircase opened as the bathroom. A small blue mosaic tiled room with a blue toilet imprinted with pictures of fish, the bathtub matched which to Starfire was highly amusing. On Tamaran the rest rooms were made from a substance much like platinum with matching bathtub's, it was just the shape that was so different. On Tamaran they resembled the shape of a lava lamp and included the floating coloured wax substances.

Moving back out she pushed open the second door revealing a small room with a plain white sheeted bed and a table with a small lamp. It was painted silver with a wooden flooring.

The next door was seemingly the master bedroom, it was much larger than either of the two rooms with a double bed and two beside tables accompanied with two pink lamps. The walls were painted white with a vibrant pink swirl pattern and roses, the carpet was a pale soft pink colour and there was a large wardrobe sitting next to the door with matching dresser below the window. A wall to floor mirror stood in the corner of the room.

"This shall be my bedroom" Starfire gleamed to herself.

Sitting down on the edge of the comfortable bed she took in the cob webs in the corners of the walls and the layer of dust built up on the bedside tables.

Pulling out her communicator she dialled the number listening to it ring as the screen went fuzzy.

"X'hal" A familiar voice echoed down the receiver as the face of her Knorf'ka appeared on the small clear screen.

"Galfore!" Starfire beamed at the man's kind face.

"Hello my princess, how are you today?" he asked kindly smiling into her pretty face.

"Oh Galfore I am doing most wonderful, I have made two new friends named Kole and Karen, I have learned to speak the English these humans speak and I have enrolled in the school" she chattered excitedly.

"It sounds like you are doing well" he replied quietly.

"How are things on Tamaran?" Starfire's voice suddenly became serious as she searched her guardian's face.

"The ship fooled the Gordanian's but they have come to Tamaran believing you are here. They cannot get into the Palace and for now they are hiding out on the far side of the Planet, near the depths of the swamps" Galfore replied sternly.

"As long as they stay there then Tamaran should be safe, those swamps are not safe most Tamaraeneans let alone such outsiders" Starfire stated with a sigh.

"With any luck they may be destroyed before they can even become of any harm to us" Galfore replied with a small smile.

"Do not fear for us Koriand'r, we will be safe as will you. Everything is under control they are under constant surveillance. The only thing they have is captured our ship but crash landed it. We have managed to bring their own ship down and are holding it captive in the planet's loading docks" Galfore mused happily.

"I am missing you" Starfire replied tears pricking in the back of her eyes.

"I miss you too, all of our people do but for your own safety this is for the best. Now tell me more about this school you mentioned" Galfore replied quickly.

"It is a place where the people of Earth go to get an education and to meet new friends, it is the law that they go to school and learn things for their futures and I have gotten a place there with my new friends. Oh it is most wonderful Galfore I begin tomorrow after moonset" Starfire grinned excitedly.

"That is brilliant news my little princess, I hope you do well in your learning and making friends. You should get some rest for tomorrow marks the start of your new life" Galfore spoke gently to the girl he loved as his own.

"Yes, I must rise early to prepare myself" Starfire replied politely.

"I will contact you soon with more news of the planet, goodbye Koriand'r" Galfore smiled.

"Goodbye Galfore" Starfire replied quietly as the communication cut and she was left sitting on her new bed alone.

Placing her communicator on the bedside table she got to her feet and stretched out pulling off her boots she walked back down the stairs and switched off the television. Lifting the bag of food shopping she headed for the kitchen piling it into the cupboards. Packets of spaghetti, chocolate, tinned soup and junk food piled on each shelf as she shut the doors.

Yawning, she went back upstairs, and set an alarm on her communication device.

Removing her neck brace she pulled off her gloves and dropped them to the floor before climbing into the large bed and turning herself around she dropped her head over the end of the bed and rested her feet comfortably on the pillow.

Closing her emerald eyes she slowly drifted into a comfortable slumber looking forward to tomorrow's dawn and what her life was soon to bring.


	4. High School just begins

A loud ringing sound split through the silent still air in the bedroom of the Tamaranean princess.

Sitting bolt upright she gasped with surprise. Stretching out she snuffled back along her bed and jabbed at the buttons on her alarm until it shut off. Yawning she checked the time and climbed out of bed and threw back the long curtains of her bedroom window closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as the morning sun caressed her gentle skin. It was such a beautiful day, the perfect day in fact for the start of school. The start of her new life.

"I must get ready" she whispered to herself heading across the short landing and pushing back the door to the bathroom.

It took her several minutes to figure out how to turn the shower. With one final twist of the knob warm water sprayed out of the shower head spraying her in the face. Spluttering she staggered back wiping the water from her eyes half giggling at her mistake as she began to strip the remains of her skimpy costume and tossed them to the floor.

Stepping into the shower she let the water spill over her skin, it felt much different here much harder than the water back on Tamaran and it didn't have that certain smell of nature as that of the palace.

Fifteen minutes later she was showered, exiting the room wrapped in a white fluffy bath towel she headed down the stairs, her hair bobbing on top of her head wrapped in its smaller matching hand towel to dry.

Scanning the bags of clothing still lying on the sofa she picked up the first one dumping its contents onto the floor. She had bought rather a lot of stuff but thankfully it hadn't used even a quarter of the money she had left. She silently thanked Galfore for being so knowledgeable before picking up a small pair of blue wash denim shorts and a pink t-shirt with a star design on the front. Pulling on her underwear she covered herself quickly with the clothes as though in fear that someone might be watching her dress. Lifting a pair of socks she slipped them on over her heel and laced up a pair of pink running shoes over them as she pulled the towel from her hair letting it fall down her back loosely.

Sighing happily she went over to the table, lifting the brush she pulled it through her long damp locks looking over her armour and crown.

Setting her brush back down she swung her hair back over her shoulder letting it hang full length down her back as she moved into the kitchen pulling open the cupboard doors choosing something for breakfast.

After eating the alien girl picked up a few dollars and her communicator, shoving them into her bag along with the notebooks, pens and chips she bought at the grocery store last night she swung it over her shoulder heading out of the door.

As excited as she was, Starfire still felt nervous. What would the other student's make of her, was she dressed right? What happens if she couldn't find Kole or Karen? Thoughts were rushing through her mind as she locked her door and floated into the morning sunlit sky high above the tops of the buildings heading for school.

It took longer than expected as Starfire scanned the area around the school building for a place to land without being seen. Sighing with annoyance she flew over the top of the school and landed in the trees a way behind so she wasn't noticed. Pulling out her communicator she checked the time. If she didn't run she would probably end up late and being late on the first day would certainly not be a good idea.

Taking off into a run she rushed through the trees jumping over a few fallen logs and continued on her path around the back of the school.

She skidded to a halt mentally kicking herself, the back of the school did not have an exit into the small forest. Well that made sense so student's couldn't sneak off into the trees during classes or end up getting attacked by other people and student's with a grudge.

Turning on her heels she began running faster round the whole outside the building, frantically checking the time every few seconds as though expecting it to pass much quicker because she was in a hurry.

Gasping for air she stopped outside the front gates, leaning on part of the frames she watched some of the other people walking through the gates. They were all so different. Some were tall and skinny wearing very little clothing, some were small with frizzy unkempt hair and glasses, others were podgy some were muscled and loud.

Gathering herself she straightened up her hair and walked through the gates with her head held high.

The building itself was around four stories high, with large stone steps leading up to the entrance of the building, hundreds of windows all in rows of each floor gave Starfire a small glimpse into the classrooms. She watched students laughing together and talking, on the grassy areas to the left she watched a group of boys kicking a ball around. They were enormous, one of them covered in a grey tracksuit with the hood up over his head wearing thick dark gloves which seemed strange for this time of year.

Shrugging, Starfire headed inside as other student's pushed past her some of them in a rush to get to class on time.

Pulling out her map she scanned it over and began walking down the long hallway reading the number plaques above the doors on her way.

She turned the corner and pushed open two double doors through to the stairs and out the other side into the next hallway. Stopping at the bottom end she double checked the plaque reading room 104.

Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door and stumbled into class staring blankly across the filled classroom of eyes staring at her.

"Oh you must be our new student" the teacher said sounding slightly surprised. She was a young woman in her mid-twenties with long straight brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a straight black and purple dress and sensible flat black shoes.

"Class this is our new student, come on then dear, introduce yourself" the kind woman spoke gently as Starfire approached warily.

"My name is Mrs Rita Dayton it's a pleasure to meet you" she smiled as Starfire stood next to her fidgeting around with her fingers.

"Greetings, my name is Koriand'r but in your language it would be Starfire" she began to feel like she was repeating herself now. "I have just moved here from far away and I wish to be a part of your school" she smiled nervously looking around the room at the different facial expressions.

"Show us your boobs!" a young boy sitting on the back row with green hair and green skin shouted at her. Quite a few of the students started giggling and turning back to look at him as he said with a cocky expression on his unusual face.

"GARFIELD!" the teacher snarled resting her hands on her curvaceous hips her eyebrows set down in a frown as the boy dropped his head and began snickering away to himself.

"It is ok, he means none of the harm" Starfire mumbled looking down at her feet.

"Ok well take a seat, there's a space for you over in the back right hand corner and we'd better get this lesson under way"

Without a word Starfire shuffled over to her seat refusing to make eye contact with any of the students. Placing her bag on the floor she sat down nervously looking around her as the teacher began writing on the white board at the front of the classroom.

"Hey, psst new girl" a voice called to the right.

"Yes?" Starfire replied looking into the face of a pretty blue eyed girl with bright blonde shoulder length hair and too much makeup. She wore a pink head band and a short purple skirt with pink heels and a purple boob tube. Her arms were laiden with sparkling jewel bracelets with matching jewels dangling from her slender pale neck.

"Where did you transfer from?" the girl asked looking Starfire up and down a smug smirk on her face.

"I have actually never been to school before" Starfire whispered back watching the girls smirk widen.

"Cool so where did you get your top from, its sooo pretty" she smiled fluttering her long eyelashes.

"A brightly coloured store in the mall of shopping, I bought it yesterday" Starfire grinned happily accepting the compliment.

"Nice. I'm Kitten by the way, perhaps I can show you around sometime if I'm not too busy of course" the girl mused turning her attention back to the board the same smug look hanging across her face. Starfire thought the expression rather spoiled the girls features it made her seem rude, but then perhaps it was something normal for this planet.

The bell rang for the end of class after double English, I was time for a break before the next class started in half an hour.

Placing her book back in her bag, Starfire got to her feet and walked from the room alone watching Kitten immediately join up outside the classroom with two other pretty girls, one with long pink hair a few shade's lighter than that of Kole's only it was several inches longer down to the middle of her back and cat like pink eyes. Her skin was pale and she dressed in a short black dress with purple and black tights, platform shiny black and purple boots and enough makeup to almost top kitten. She had expression much like kitten's only she was much more pouty, it was true she was very pretty but Starfire could tell she had an attitude to match. The other girl was Japanese girl with wavy long black hair and dark eyes, she was incredibly pretty and wore extremely tight clothing including some tight blue jeans and a tight green crop top, the enormous smile on her face could have been described as the smile of a Cheshire cat.

Starfire headed off down the hallway behind them, turning out of the glass doors she looked across the large field where student's were lounging or running around after each other. Making her way across the paved area she walked up the steps and towards the trees for some shade, although unaffected by the sun's rays Starfire felt the urge to get out of the heat and sit somewhere quieter to adjust to her new surroundings.

"Hey you, heads up!" a deep voice called across to Starfire as she turned her head she was sent crashing to the ground by a hard ball colliding with the side of her head.

She hit the ground hard crying out as she fell, a group of studen't burst out laughing as she scrambled to her feet dazed.

"I thought I told you heads up, what are you? Deaf?" the deep voice growled again as a huge bulk of a student came marching up to her his swelling biceps making him seem like a powerful animal.

"I am umm sorry?" Starfire squeaked nervously as the student picked up his ball.

"Hey Baran, just leave her man let's get back to the game" called the boy dressed heavily covered in a tracksuit.

"See you later kid, and next time stay off the pitch" he growled and began to hurtle off with his ball into a crowd of other male student's.

Sighing Starfire hurried into the trees and sat down beside the long high metal fence.

"Perhaps I do not belong here after all…." She sighed resting her head in her hands.

"And why would you think that?" a gravelly female voice sounded beside her. A black swoosh and a girl dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and baggy jeans with chains from them appeared. Her hair was cut into an angled purple bob, a gemstone rested between her enormous mauve eyes lined heavily with black makeup. She was a very delicate looking girl, very gentle with such pale grey skin.

"I have just moved here and already I do not fit in" Starfire sighed loudly looking down at the grassy floor.

"It gets easier trust me. I've been at school with most of these people for years and I still don't fit in" the purple haired girl responded in a monotone voice.

"I was almost late this morning and then when I went into my new class I introduced myself and this strange green boy shouted 'show us your boobs' and everybody laughed at me, then a pretty girl named Kitten started talking to me in class and I come outside for my break and get knocked over by an angry man with a ball" Starfire wailed sadly looking into the face of the girl.

"You think that's bad, when I first came here a group of girls jumped and put a sack over my face so I couldn't see threw me into the toilets and started punching me. When I unleashed my power onto them they ran screaming and to this day they still call me a witch and a demon" the girl said a small smile appearing on her face.

"And it does not mean they do not like me?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"Not necessarily, they just don't know you. The girls at this school are like lions they hunt in packs and will feed off of anyone who appears to be alone or weak" she replied pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her thin arms around them.

"They're canibals?" Starfire gasped loudly attracting the attention of a group of passers by who exchanged odd glances before walking on.

"No I didn't mean it literally I meant that they are like lions, they don't actually eat each other they more like bully other people who are weaker than they are to make themselves seem better" she sighed mentally face palming herself.

"Oh. Please, what is your name?" Starfire asked raising one small eyebrow at the girl.

"Raven, Raven Roth" the girl replied a small smile on her face. "Don't tell me yours let me guess" she added quickly as Starfire opened her mouth to speak the girl began rubbing her temples closing her large eyes.

"Starfire" she replied making the alien princess almost double over in shock.

"I'm right aren't I?" she smirked enjoying the look of amazement she had set into the girls face.

"yes, but how did you do that?" Starfire asked shaking her head.

"I'm a psychic. I know everything" Raven shrugged making Starfire giggle slightly.

"Perhaps there is hope for me at this school after all" Starfire smiled warmly at the girl.

"Kori! Kori!" a voice called from behind her making the two girls turn around to stare at the pair of familiar faces running towards them.

"My friends! I am so pleased to see you!" Starfire squealed throwing her arms around them as they approached squeezing the air out of them.

"Were pleased to see you too, Kori but please let go!" they laughed catching their breath as the embarrassed alien girl let go of them.

"Hey Rae" Kole called waving at the goth girl standing behind Starfire.

"Hello" she replied in her usual tone of voice.

"So tell us, Kori. Who do you have in your home room, who's your teacher?" Karen asked excitedly as Raven moved to stand next to the girls.

"Oh my teacher is very nice her name is Mrs. Dayton and my class is quite large too I have been speaking to a blonde girl named Kitten" Starfire stopped as the expressions of the two girls in front of her changed, Raven's of course stayed the same.

"Kitten? You mean Kitten…. Walker?" Karen asked staring warily at Starfire as if she'd said some terrible insult.

"Umm yes?" Starfire responded nervously.

"Kori, she is part of a group of plastics they like rule the school" Karen replied quickly.

"Yeah she's the most popular girl in school, she's like the queen or something" Kole stated watching Raven and Karen nod in agreement.

"And her dad is the head honcho at some massive chain of pet stores" Raven added bluntly.

"Oooh she makes me so angry, last year at Junior High she stuck chewing gum in my hair it took me hours to get it out and I ended up having to cut a chunk of my hair out. I was the laughing stock for weeks" Kole said gesturing to the back of her head with Karen nodding in agreement.

"When I was out in the field playing hockey last week she hit me in the shins with her stick I fell over and got a nosebleed she then spat on me saying I was nothing but trash" Karen growled angrily rubbing her fist into the palm of her hand.

"She was one of the girls who attacked me in school, you know the one I told you about" Raven spoke flatly.

"She seemed uhh nice? To me" Starfire replied in confusion.

"Trust me she is anything but nice" Raven replied quickly.

The bell rang and the student's began to file into the classes.

"What do you have next, Kori?" Kole asked resting one hand on her hip as usual.

"I believe I have the gym" she replied wrinkling her nose.

"No way, you're in with us then!" Kole and Karen grinned with delight.

"Rae are you joining in this week?" Karen turned to Raven who was still standing with a blank expression on her face.

"I have to, Principal says if I miss one more lesson I'm going to get three months detention" Raven grumbled in annoyance.

"It's the endurance run as well, what fun we will have today" Karen laughed linking arms with Kole and Starfire who offered her arm out for Raven who hesitantly took it.

It didn't take them long to reach the back of the school where the enormous gymnasium was situated.

"Come on we have to go get changed. Star you're probably going to just have to wear the borrowed kit from the lost and found" Kole pointed towards the cupboard overflowing with old shorts and t-shirts.

"Ew they're so sweaty" Karen replied wrinkling her nose pushing the door to the changing rooms open as Starfire began grabbing some random clothes out of the cupboard.

"Thank you for waiting for me" Starfire smiled at Raven who was standing staring at her from behind.

"No trouble" Raven grumbled as they walked into the changing rooms together.

Starfire wasn't expecting it to be like this. The changing rooms were large and open with the girls sitting on benches all around the large room just changing in front of each other.

"Umm Raven, are there not an private cubicles?" Starfire asked quietly watching all the girls remove their clothing and replace it with their gym kits.

"No, not unless you go and stand in the freezing cold showers but even they are open" Raven replied moving over to a space next to Kole and Karen.

"Hurry up Kori, we have to get out on the track" Kole replied lacing up her shoes as Starfire began to shed her shorts and replace them with a longer baggy pair and a long baggy white t-shirt which smelled strongly of sweat.

"Oh that's gross" Karen pointed to the yellow sweat stains on the top.

"It must be one of the guy's" Kole nodded as the four of them left the changing rooms together.


	5. A Towel and the start of war

"How come you don't get tired?" Karen gasped struggling to run any further as she made her third lap around the field next to Starfire, Raven and Kole.

"Oh I am umm the very fit, yes?" Starfire grinned jogging at a decent pace. Tamaraneans were different to humans in that aspect they didn't tire as easily and were physically very strong beings, the fact they did not need that much oxygen kept her from getting out of breath as quickly.

"Yeah unusually, even the jocks get tired after a while" Kole panted red in the face.

Something caught Starfire's eye, or someone rather. Gazing across the field to the football pitches she watched the boys playing a game of soccer. Her eyes fell upon the young man with the jet black hair, it was the same guy she'd seen the day before.

"Hey Kori, what you looking at?" Kole asked as the girls slowed down to almost a walk.

"That guy over there, I've seen him before" Starfire nodded towards the boy dressed in the baggy white t-shirt and black shorts walking across the length of the pitch. He looked up and smiled at the girls.

"Of course you have, everyone knows him he's like the most popular hottest guy in school" Karen sighed dreamily.

"Hey don't be getting any ideas, you know how that Kitten feels about him" Kole warned as they walked slowly along the track still watching him. He lifted his hand and waved at them and Starfire found herself waving back.

"Even though she already has a boyfriend" Raven grumbled.

"Yeah…. Fang" Kole shuddered at the thought of him.

"Is it not possible for one to have more than a single male friend?" Starfire asked confusedly.

"No Kori, you don't get it. Boyfriend means a guy whom you like who really likes you and you go out on romantic dates and hug him and kiss him and sometimes even marry him" Kole replied raising one finger in the air.

"Then why does this Kitten wish to have two boyfriends, the more the merrier yes?" she beamed excitedly.

The two other girls burst out laughing, Raven even struggled to hold back a loud chuckle that escaped her dainty pale lips.

"Where I come from only one male and one female may become an intimate pair together, I did not know it was acceptable for a group of males and females to become intimate together here" she stated thoughtfully.

"No, they mean Kitten is with Fang just so she can say she has a boyfriend, but she's in love with Robin. It's so pointless and pathetic the way she drools over him constantly" Raven said as their laughter began to die down.

"That's not very nice, this Fang may get hurt by Kitten. I hope he does not that would make her so mean" Kori grumbled watching the changing expressions on the girl's faces in front of her. "What?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

"So the new girl I was so nice to in her form room is now talking about me behind my back, did you hear that girls?" a high pitched voice snarled from behind Starfire. Turning her head sharply she came face to face with that same blonde girl she had spoken to that morning.

"Greeting, Kitten" Starfire stammered slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I heard what you guys said and believe me if I hear you say anything else you'll wish you were never born" Kitten snarled, the two girls standing with her rested their hands on their hips looking Starfire up and down like she was so much trash.

"I bring you apologies" Starfire said quietly looking down at the floor.

"Whatever, and just you stay away from Robin. HE'S MINE" she snapped pointing a long well-manicured finger in Starfire's pretty face.

Turning around she waved her hand delicately at Robin who waved back smiling at her.

"See you around" Kitten growled her and her friends pushing past Starfire and strutting off their small behinds swaying from side to side as they walked.

After gym Starfire had to hang back and get a lecture from the teacher that she needs to bring her own kit in future and that she is only being let off this time because she's new. The tall muscular man gave her a list of kit she will need including shorts and t-shirts and swimming costumes.

Sighing she got into the shower room, Karen had left Starfire her towel as she didn't shower after gym and Starfire wanted rid of the smell of stale sweat from the t-shirt against her skin.

Stepping into the shower she turned the knob letting the warm water flow over her golden alien skin. She had pulled her hair back out the way so it didn't get wet and began rubbing a bar of soap over her body.

Back In The Changing Room….

"Come on girls, let's get rid of this little bitch before she causes any more damage" Kitten whispered beckoning her two friends to follow her as they crept through the changing rooms, watching the steam billow out from behind the shower walls over the back.

Picking up Starfire's clothes in her arms the girls ran out of the changing room and out of the gymnasium. Running around the side of the school they sat down on the grass verge and burst into fits of laughter smiling and waving at every boy who walked past.

Shutting off the showerhead Starfire wrapped the towel around her body, leaving the shower room she stepped into the empty changing room. Looking around she began to silently panic, where were her clothes?

Moving over to where she had left them she began to search the floor and everywhere around them, not even the borrowed kit was left behind so now she was alone in the school changing room, in a towel with no clothes.

"Oh please no" she whispered biting her bottom lip.

Taking a deep breath the princess poked her head out of the changing room doors, nobody was there. Maybe if they were all in class she could either go looking for her clothes or go home and get some new ones.

Plucking up the courage she bolted out of the gymnasium doors, looking around frantically she began running as fast as she could right around side of the school, turning the corner she skidded almost knocking someone over.

"What where- oh it's you" the boy said startled looking Starfire up and down in her towel. It was Robin!

"Where are your clothes?" he asked a shocked expression on his face.

"I don't, I must, I have to go" she squeaked pushing past him and running away leaving a dazed Robin standing there confused as to what had just happened. Running onto the grass verge she stopped. Kitten and her group of cronies sat there shrieking with laughter and pointing at her.

Pulling the towel tighter around herself she flushed crimson with embarrassment.

"Aww has the new girl lost her clothes? What a shame" the pink haired girl laughed.

By this time she had caught the attention of nearly all the student's around her and they were all laughing hysterically at her.

"Come on new girl, come get your clothes. You don't wanna seem like a fool do you?" the dark haired girl laughed nastily a huge grin spread on her face as she pointed to the pile of clothing sitting in the grass beside her.

"In fact wait, how much do you want them back?" Kitten snarled that awful smirk creeping back onto her face again.

"Please just give me my clothes" Starfire whined her blush deepening.

"Come on, beg for them. Beg like a little dog" Kitten laughed picking up the bunch of clothes in her arms.

"Why are you such a mean girl?" Starfire asked her temper picking up.

"Deary, I'm not mean. Now do you want your clothes or not?" Kitten giggled raising one eyebrow as though she was challenging Starfire.

Sighing Starfire got on the floor, holding her towel tightly around her she kneeled down.

"Please Kitten, may I have my clothing back?" she asked her humiliation was only going to get worse.

"Now, bark like a dog" Kitten sighed glaring down at the alien girl.

"Woof?" woof, woof woof?" Starfire began barking, hearing the shrieking of laughter from her fellow student's Kitten threw the pile of clothes at her, her t-shirt hanging off her head and the rest falling onto the ground in front of her.

"Now, say cheese" the pink haired girl laughed pulling out a camera taking Starfire's photo. The towel had slipped almost exposing her round breasts, her face was hot with shame and her clothes were spread all in the grass around her.

Gathering up her clothes she ran as fast as she could back to the changing rooms, slamming the door shut she punched the wall as hard as she could breaking through to the men's bathroom on the other side where her teacher was washing his hands.

"Hey! HEY YOU, what do you think your doing?" he shouted pointing his finger at her.

Could this day get any worse?

Meanwhile Back On Tamaran….

"Sir many of the creatures on this planet are feral, it would be insane to go into those swamps" the young heavily armoured Gordanian guard said nervously.

"Do not attempt to command me or I will have you destroyed. We will go in we cannot stay out here any longer. Those creatures have out ship, we have to stop them" the Gordanian leader spoke strongly as he marched on with many guards by his side towards the enormous swamp areas of Tamaran.

"If we stay out in the open then at night fall we could be attacked, and maybe we can find something in these Swamps to give us some ammo or find something of use to get us into the palace" the leader said again looking around him as the moons moved across the sky changing its colour to a lilac.

"There are all sorts of creatures in there though" another guard chirped.

"And perhaps we can command them, we cannot stay out in the wastelands forever. There is a good chance we will be under attack so unless you want to die tonight I suggest you do as your ordered or stay here alone" the leader snarled aggressively turning his attention to the guard.

Inside The Palace….

"Grand ruler, sir. I have received news that the Gordanians are turning towards the swamp" a pretty young girl with long ginger hair tied back in a pony tail spoke.

"Excellent. I hope they do not realise how much of a danger they are in" Galfore got up from his throne curling his large strong fist into a tight ball.

Following Starfire….

It was lunchtime, and Starfire sat hidden up against the high fence railings under the trees. She sat in the cool grass covered in shade and watched the other students carrying on with their daily business, playing football, talking and such.

"Perhaps I really do not belong here after all" she sighed miserably.

"Of course you do" a familiar voice said calmly. A black whoosh and Raven appeared once again startling Starfire.

"Friend Raven? Oh today has been most awful and it is only lunch time!" she wailed as Raven sat comfortably in front of her.

"Don't worry, things get worse before they get better" she grumbled.

"But what if they do not? This morning after gym I took a shower and when I went to put my clothes on they had vanished, and that Kitten had stolen them and made me beg for them and I had to bark like a dog it was so awful" Starfire cried tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I know, someone has posted flyers up all over school with you on the floor surrounded by your clothes" Raven sighed staring into Starfire's face.

"Why would she do this to me?" she sniffled miserably.

"Kitten is very over protective of Robin, she keeps his as her territory and will try to ruin anybody who gets involved with him" Raven replied her eyes strong and under-standing.

"I merely waved to him and spoke of Kitten's boyfriend. I did not have anything to do with him in particular" Starfire replied her eyes widening.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" asked Raven studying the girls face hard. She was good at sensing things in people.

"well yesterday morning before I even enrolled in school I had bumped into Robin and I kissed him" Starfire admitted fidgeting with the hem of her shorts.

"You what?" Raven asked surprised.

"Yes, it was for umm learning English" Starfire replied quietly looking up into her friend's pretty face.

"How can you possibly learn English just from a kiss?" Raven asked completely confused.

"If I tell you I fear you will not be my friend" Starfire began to wail again.

"How about you come to my house after school and tell me about it then?" Raven asked resting a delicate pale hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"You wish for me to go into your home?" Starfire asked gazing up into her friends face.

"That's what I just said. Meet me by the gate's at three and I'll walk you there" Raven smiled gently.

"Oh thank you friend Raven!" squealed Starfire throwing her arms around the girl in front of her squeezing the life out of her.

"It's ok, Starfire let go before you break my back" she wheezed.

"Sorry" squeaked Starfire.

"Come on let's get inside and find your friends" Raven said a smile curling in the corners of her mouth.

"Kole and Karen?" Starfire asked tilting her head to one side.

"Yeah" Raven sighed getting to her feet and walking away slowly with Starfire following hurriedly in tow keeping her eyes peeled for any on coming flying projectiles.

It was pretty empty inside the building. A few students dressed in strangely mismatched outfits with large rimmed glasses and greased hair stood talking in hushed voices in the bottom end of the hall.

"Those are the geeks by the way, they are quite rude to people unless you know more about something than they do, they will treat you as stupid" Raven gestured towards where several of the group members were glaring at the two.

"We heard that!" one of them called and they all began snickering showing braced large teeth.

"Give it a rest" Raven called back aggressively.

"Down here is the Library. You have double study period next I suggest you spend it in there. It's a lot more private than anywhere else in the school besides a toilet cubicle" Raven shrugged which slightly amused Starfire.

"Kori, KORI!" a girls voice called as two familiar faces came running down the hall to meet her.

"Oh M G Kori, have you seen those posters?" Karen asked in a panicked tone.

"No I have not, but friend Raven has told me all about them" Starfire replied.

"Here" Kole said pulling a folded sheet of paper out of her bag and handing it to Starfire.

Unfolding the paper Starfire almost screamed. There was the picture taken of her earlier, blown up with the words 'I beg for people's clothes' written above it in thick bold letters.

"They've been posted all over the cafeteria in thrown in some of the hallways. People were even drawing fake mustache's on them in home room" Karen nodded to Kole.

"It is all the fault of that Kitten! She had stolen my clothes from the changing rooms and made me run around the front of the school to collect them. The she forced me to beg and bark like a dog to get them back" Starfire's face creased into an angry frown.

"Hey new girl, you're looking hot in that picture" the green boy from her class teased as he passed by.

"Shut up Garfield before you regret ever opening your mouth" Raven snarled angrily, the air in the room suddenly turned very still and the temperature dropped drastically.

"Of course that's not to say that YOU aren't a little hottie yourself Rae" he added warily gulping loudly.

"You better keep on walking, grass stain" she snapped angrily watching as Garfield turned and almost ran away from the gothic teen.

"He's an ass" Raven said in the most casual tone, the whole room seemed to return to normal. If it hadn't have been so frighteningly uncomfortable it would probably have been funny.

"Yeah, don't listen to him he hits on everyone" Kole replied rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"Yeah he's kinda desperate" Karen nodded in agreement.

"Class starts in five, we better skedaddle" Kole giggled pulling Karen away with her.

"Later guys!" they waved as they strolled happily off down the hall together.

"Come on, let's get in the library" Raven grumbled leading Starfire off through the doors and into the library entrance.

It wasn't how Starfire had expected it somehow. It was an enormous silent room filled with rows and rows of bookcases laden heavily with books of all descriptions. There were a few computers down the left hand side and many tables around the room where a few student's were sitting writing or reading from the books.

"She's new here, I think she needs a library card" Raven mumbled to the woman behind the desk who pulled out a small piece of plastic and handed it and a pen to Starfire.

"Sign the back of it, dear and give me your name and form room and I'll make sure your on the database" the old lady smiled politely as Starfire began to write on the back of the card whispering her name and form room over the counter.

"Okay thank you" the old woman smiled turning her attention back to the pile of books she was sorting through.

"Come on, let's go to the back I wanna have a look at some of the math books" Raven grumbled tugging Starfire through the maze of towering book cases.

"Friend Raven, how to people get right up to the top?" Starfire asked pointing up to the very top shelf several feet above her head.

"There's a type of ladder you can use to get up there and pick down the books you want" Raven replied pointing towards the device sitting at the other end of the library.

"Oh" Starfire replied watching raven run a long index finger across the books reading the title's carefully before pulling one out.

"Here this one should help you with your catch up, go and sit over there at the table and I'll be back in a minute I need to find a book on Algebra first" Raven replied quietly pointing towards the desk at the back of the room.

"Okay I shall see you in a minute" Starfire waved a she made her way down the row of books, Raven watching her closely as she did so.

Sitting down at the desk placing the book carefully on the table she watched as Raven disappeared behind one of the book cases.

Turning her attention to the heavy paper back mathematics book in front of her, Starfire flipped it open scanning the pages. It was unlike many of the subject's taught to her on Tamaran, they mainly specialised in warrior battled, agriculture, religion and what translate's to Earth's rocket science. She had never heard of many of the humans or statement's within the book it was actually quite interesting to her.

"Hey" a small male voice whispered over her shoulder, Starfire jumped slightly as the figure moved around the table. Coming into vision she realised it was Robin.

"You're new here right? I saw you waving at me earlier and well…. Yesterday morning…. You know" he smiled nervously taking a seat his arm's full of books.

Unable to speak Starfire nodded nervously taking in the beautiful site before her. He really was good looking, his hair was finely sculpted like the work of many famous artists, his skin was pale and cleared to perfection a soft haunting glow radiating from it, his clothes neatly pressed and hung lightly to his well chiselled body and his eyes…. Were deep as the ocean's, wild as a midnight storm and kind as love's true beauty.

"So, what's your name?" he asked frowning a little his nose wrinkling cutely as he did so.

"Oh umm my name is Koriand'r but in your language-" she was cut off by the boy in front of her.

"It would be Starfire" he bit his bottom lip slightly.

"How did you?" she asked confusedly.

"That's what you've been telling people since the moment you got here, everyone is talking about you" he spoke calmly.

"Oh…." She replied averting her eyes to the floor.

"Hey not all bad, it's mostly that you've had some kind of argument with Kitten" he added nicely.

"I do not understand what I am supposed to have done that is so terrible" Starfire shook her head and closed her pretty emerald eyes.

"Listen, Kitten will be Kitten, she always has been and always will be. She takes a disliking to pretty much everyone, especially other girls. She thinks she like rule's the planet or something" Robin half laughed making a small smile appear on Starfire's face.

"No she just rule's the school" Starfire pointed.

"Or so she thinks. By the way, can I ask you something?" Robin asked leaning forward slightly in his chair.

"Yes?" Starfire almost whispered her heart fluttering in her chest.

"What were you doing running around the school in just a towel?" he raised one eyebrow suspiciously making Starfire's face blaze a brilliant crimson.

"Oh, umm after gym I took the shower and Kitten came in and stole my clothes and has been posting pictures of me begging to get them back all round school" Starfire sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Try not to take it too personally alright?" he asked sweetly. Starfire nodded her silent reply.

"So where did you move from?" he asked quickly changing the subject.

"Oh somewhere far away, I only moved here two Earth evening's ago" Starfire replied trying not to give away too much information.

"Interesting, some people are saying you came from across country, other's say you're from halfway around the globe and of course a bunch of the crazies are saying you're from a whole different planet, crazy right?" he chuckled lightly making Starfire swallow nervously.

"Yes, it is the crazy of them to think that, why would they imagine that? There are not aliens in space" she said very quickly.

"Anyways I had best be going, I'll see you around" he winked before getting to his feet, lifting his books and walking away.

"Goodbye" Starfire whispered her heart was thumping hard against her rib cage.

A few moments later Raven reappeared from behind the book cases her arm's full of heavy leather bound books on mythology.

"Hey, you ready to go?" she asked staring at the pink flushed day dreamy girl sitting at the desk.

"Oh yes, I believe it is time we had the gossip of our own" Starfire squeaked excitedly leaping from the chair and seizing hold of her friend. She just had to ask Raven's opinion on this.

Somewhere in the back of her mind it was niggling at her, what if Kitten found out she was talking to Robin, the guy she specifically stated as hers. Right at that moment, Starfire couldn't care less she had to explain her new feelings to her friend and hope there would be some understanding and sound advice in what Raven had to offer….


End file.
